


A Chance at Happiness

by Fanfictionnut2020



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Divorce, F/M, New Relationship, Starting Over
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26278858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfictionnut2020/pseuds/Fanfictionnut2020
Summary: After her marriage, that she was conned into by the groom, implodes Dina Teller steps away from the club to focus on rebuilding her life. She lands a job as an Executive Administrative Assistant in Stockton, throws her husband out of her house that she grew up in, and finally after her car breaks down at his place of business Dina meets a handsome older man and sparks fly. Though will he be able to deal with her over protective older brother, meddling mother, and jealous soon to be ex husband? Also will Dina finally get a shot at the happiness she deserved?
Relationships: Clay Morrow/Original Female Character(s), Gemma Teller Morrow/Tig Trager, Luann Delaney/Otto Delaney, Lyla Winston/Opie Winston, Nero Padilla/Origional Female Character, Tara Knowles/Jax Teller
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Dina Teller-Morrow is the twin sister of the deceased Thomas Teller, and the younger sister of the Vice President of the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club Redwood Originals, daughter to Gemma Teller-Trager and the deceased John Thomas JT Teller, and the wife of the SOA President Clay Morrow.

Because she didn't know any better she married her husband at the tender age of eighteen, and for a few years it had all been fine. Then after Jax, Clay, Tig, Happy, Juice, and Bobby went away for fourteen months on Federal Gun Charges, it all went down hill fast.

It all started out with Clay getting in bed with the Galindo Cartel and muling coke. Gemma thought it was a bad idea and Piney was against it. He had even pulled Dina to the side voicing his concerns and asking her try to talk some sense into her husband. That didn't go over well at all.

_"Clay what the hell, drugs. The club my father started doesn't mess with drugs. It's not what they do!" Dina had confonted her husband after her godfather Piney gave her the heads up and the suggestion. Her mom was peaking out of the office window watching the entire thing._

_Suddenly Dina was pushed into the railing that went along the ramp for trucks to load and unload from the clubhouse. His hand over her throat. "Don't tell me what we do. This isn't your business, it's club business. Stay the fuck out of it." he snapped._

That was the beginning. Clay had gotten up in Piney's face and told him that if Piney ever used his Ol Lady to undermine him again he would kill him. Though it seemed like clubwise it was one fuckery after the other. First finding out about some bullshit with SAMTAZ members using blackmail as a powerplay to get votes to deal crank out of their gas station.

Then come to find out the Galindo cartel had a rival that began stirring up a lot of trouble, and even some problems in house were Miles took a key of blow and Juice ended up having to kill him because Miles attacked him. Then Tara finds a death threat in her car.

Actually Gemma was the one who found out and called Dina over and both Dina and Gemma said it would be best if Tara took the boys to the clubhouse. Dina would be damned if something happened to her nephews and her mom was the same way about her grandkids.

Then Marcus Alveraz and the Sons were attacked by the Lobos with Marcus getting shot and Tara ended up having to patch him up at the clubhouse and Clay had mentioned that Tara got a death threat in her car. Then Juice said that Cartels threaten families.

Oh and the biggest was when some Lobos decided to do a driveby shooting on the clubhouse and dump a bag of heads.

_"Is everyone whole?" Clay called as Dina and Gemma came out of the office._

_"Guys this is bad. I mean like bad." Chucky the compulsive masterbater and the Son's new loyal mascot said._

_"Wait a minute isn't that?" Jax started._

_"Armondo. SAMTAZ President." Clay finished._

_"You are all dead puntas." a man laying on the ground with a gunshot wound to his leg said._

_"Shut up!" Dina snapped kicking him in the face knocking him out._

_"Nice shot sis!" said Jax as Clay turned to Happy._

_"Check his ink."_

_"Lobo Senora." said Happy._

_"Get this prick to the reservation." said Clay. "Take Juice and Chibs."_

_"Driveby's, heads being tossed around. I feel like I'm living in fucking Jeraz here." said Dina._

_"It's okay. I talked to Galindo and hopefully this should be the end of it. We're in the homestretch here." said Clay._

Oh that was what he thought. Now ther were threats going left and right from the rival cartel. Though the biggest question was the fundraiser for Dina's grandfather's gardens her grandfather put up to honor her grandmother Rose. It was a hit and ironically it was Rita Roosevelt who put the whole thing together.

Dina liked her and would go to her flower shop wanting planting advice. The MC President's wife and the Sherrif's wife bonding over flowers. Even her mom Gemma showed up a few times wanting some advice for planting her lillys.

Now it was present day. Dina had no idea what would happen that day. It all started out with her catching Clay take money out of the safe that was in their home. Dina asked Clay about it and he said it was something that he had to deal with, and not to worry about it.

Pulling her blue corvette into Jax and Tara's driveway she got out and noticed her mom's Escalade was parked, okay both Luanne and Dina got their corvettes at the same time. Luanne's was red, and Dina's was blue.

"Ugh mom what are you doing now?" Dina muttered under her breath getting out of the car. She saw that Jax's motorcycle was there along with Tara's Ford Edge. Knocking a couple times she walked right in and saw Gemma, Tara, and Jax along with the boys.

"Tara has a medical conference and Jax and the kids are going with her!" said Gemma.

"Mom you need to let them go. They are both grown so let them live their lives the way they see fit. Listen I know this is personal, but I need to tell you this. Alex came to me for some advice. You haven't been giving it up for some reason." said Dina.

"Damn it! Okay I don't want to lose Jax. I already lost you." said Gemma.

"You haven't lost me mom." said Dina.

"That man you are with, your husband, controlls your every move and you don't see it. I don't want to see it happen to Jax, and please becareful. I don't want to lose you either." said Gemma.

Dina just saw Jax and Tara off and hugged them and then went to work. Unlike Gemma she didn't work at TM or the clubhouse. She worked as a sales associate at Jazzy. A vitage clothing store in Stockton. Her mom was driving her nuts when everyone had gone to Stockton prison on federal gun charges so she decided to get a job to get her out of her mom's hair.

She loved her mom, she really did, but her mom was just so in your face all the time, and yet she could do whatever she wanted. Then on a whim Dina decided to drop by TM since she looked at her schedule and she wasn't on that day. She must have gotten her days mixed up.

She pulled up to TM and Clay greated her with a kiss before turning to look at Tig. "Hey have you seen Jax? I need bodies to stay close in case this Lobo shit kicks off again."

"No man I haven't." said Tig.

"He went to Oregon with Tara. They were going to stay right out side of Oregon and then Jax was going to catch a ride back with Rogue River." said Dina.

"Shit Tig get him back here. WIth all this shit with Lobo it's not a good time to be traveling." said Clay as he went into the chapel to make a phone call to Romeo to call off the hit on Tara since Jax was going to be there along with the boys.

Dina walked into the chapel as Clay got off the phone after being told that once it started it couldn't be stopped. Looking up to see his young beautiful wife he prepared what she would have to say to him.

"I need to ask you a question." DIna said shutting the doors to the chapel. She knew that she shouldn't be asking questions, but she couldn't help herself anymore. Clay told her that morning him and Jax were going to be dealing with a Mexican problem, but Jax had gone to Oregon with Tara and the boys. Plus he took alot of money out of their home safe so to Dina something just wasn't adding up.

"What?" Clay snapped."

"Why did you take all that money out of that safe? What was it for?" Dina asked.

"What did I tell you about staying out of club business?" Clay fired back.

"It's not club money." the inner Gemma in Dina fired back at her husband.

"Thats right. It's my fucking money, as as long as you have enough to take care of the house and amuse yourself what I do with it is my business." Clay shot back.

"Did you really just say that to me?" Dina asked not recognizing the man she married. It was like a switch was flipped when he got out of Stockton. First the drugs and now this.

"Maybe I should have been saying shit like that to you more often. You and I are not your mom and John or your mom and Tig. Another thing is you need to get it through your thick skull that you are not a member of this club, you're an Ol' Lady. AND DONT FORGET THAT!" Clay raised his voice at her before Dina nodded and walked out. Who was he?

===========================================================================

A few hours later Dina was taking care of paperwork in the garage that her mom had been neglecting lately because she had been up to something with Unser and now her mom had been hovering over Tara. She had no idea what that was about.

Plus she was wondering why Clay didn't want Opie checking up on Piney. Piney was Opie's father and Dina's godfather. She was broken out of her thoughts when her mom's Escalade squealed into the lot.

"Dina we have to get to Saint Thomas. Tara was attacked and almost kidnapped and is in the hosptial." Gemma called from the window.

"Shit!" Dina exclaimed as she ran out and hopped into the passenger seat of her mom's car as Gemma sped back out and headed toward the hospital.

By the time they got there they were about to take Tara into surgery. Gemma immedialty ran over to Jax hugging him.

"Are you okay baby?" Gemma asked.

"Yea I am." said Jax.

"What happened?" Dina asked her older brother as she hugged him also.

"Mr. Teller." said one of the cops that were at the hospital. By that time Unser had shown up too, and so did Roosevelt.

"I got to talk to the cops real quick." Then Jax said low to Gemma and Dina, "Tara was attacked. She got her hand slammed in the door. I'm guessing it was Lobo." he said before going over to talk to the cops. Dina and Gemma just stood together as Jax talked to the cops and then afterward he talked with the rest of the club.

"We are going to talk with Leroy to get in touch with Lobo. You all stay here." said Jax hugging his mom and younger sister.

"Be careful Jax." said Dina taking the words right out of her mom's mouth as Clay kissed his wife before leaving with the club. Gemma put her arms around her daughter as they stayed and waited to see what the diagnosis on Tara was gonna be.

A bit later Dina and Gemma were sitting in the hospital chapel when Tara's superviser Margerate Muphy walked in.

"It's awful this attack on Tara." Margerate began.

"It's heartbreaking someone would go after an innocent woman just putting her youngest son in his car seat. Though the people we suspect did it have no code of conduct, and I'm pissed. Thats my brother's fiance." said Dina.

"Yea I know." Gemma added.

"You have no remorse about what happened." Margerate accused.

"Sounds like you do." said Gemma.

"That's practically my sister so don't you fucking dare accuse my mom and I to not have any remorse for what happened!" Dina cut in.

"Yes I do have remorse and Dina please don't think that I'm blaming you for what happened." said Margerat. "I've been trying to get Tara to leave for over a year, but she loves your son, your brother." she confessed.

"Tara belongs here." said Gemma.

"Tara and Jax can make their own choices mom. Stay out of it!" said Dina.

"You see where that gets her. At least your daughter understands." said Margerate.

"All I'm saying is I'm not going to tell my brother and Tara what to do with there lives and just be the supportive sister." said DIna.

"It got her a beautiful son. Don't even open your mouth Dina. I know what's best for my children and clearly none of them are listening. You are so blinded by your husband you cannot see two feet in front of you." Gemma accused her daughter.

"Speaking of being blinded Tara is blinded by an adolescent bond that has clearly gotten her hurt. You know Tara doesn't belong with your son." Margerate put in.

"What Jax and Tara do are their business." said Gemma.

"Now you're being a hypocrite!" Dina put in.

"Thank you Dina. The way your mom manipulates Tara and uses those babies against her as strings." Margerate ranted.

"You better watch what you say next!" said Gemma.

"MOM!" Dina yelled.

"What are you gonna do? Beat the shit out of me? Because I'm not afraid of you!" said Margerate.

"Guys just stop!" said Dina.

"You're an aweful woman. And all this stuff landing on Tara is all because of you. You won't let her go!" said Margerate as she stormed out.

"Mom I'm heading home. I'll be back later. I'm just, damn it mom why can't you let Tara and Jax live their lives how they see fit?" Gemma watched as her youngest child and only daughter stalked out and suddenly Gemma got a very bad feeling.

Dina walked into her house sighing and went into the office to work on some bills. When she walked in she saw Clay putting money back into that safe and suddenly it was all clear to her. She just didn't know why.

"Change your mind? Get a refund cause they didn't kill her?" Dina's inner Gemma was once again coming out. Everything seemed too real not to be a coincidence.

"What are you talking about?" Clay asked.

"You fucking took money out of that safe this morning! Then hours later someone goes after my sister. Explain that! FUCK SHE WOULD HAVE BEEN WITH HER IF JAX WASN'T WITH HER!" Dina yelled

"You need to just stop! RIGHT NOW!" Clay raised his voice.

"You didn't know my brother and my nephews were going to be with you, did you? FOR PETE'S SAKE MY NEPHEWS COULD HAVE BEEN HURT!" Dina screamed.

"ENOUGH!" Clay yelled kicking something accross the room.

Dina then pulled a gun on her husband. Something in her had snapped, and she was at her breaking point. "You just stay your ass away from me and my family you son of a bitch!"

"What are you going to do with that? I thought you were the sane woman in your family." said Clay.

"Well all sane thoughts go out the window when for some reason your husband tries to have your brother's fiance killed. You piece of shit!" said Dina.

"You don't know the full story. Tara has something that could disrupt this club, this family. Information that would break your heart." said Clay.

"Funny. My heart is already broken because the one man, besides my brother, I could trust tried to kill my sister. I WANNA FUCKING KNOW WHY!" Dina exploded as she held the gun.

"Fine you wanna know the truth so bad. I killed your father because he was a weak man who wanted out of guns. I knew I could have had your mother in my corner, but instead I just let her get with Tig because I had planned on waiting a few years later until you were legal so I could get that tight virgin pussy, and my plan worked. Now Tara gave some shit to Piney threatened to bring it to the table if I didn't back away from the cartel. I killed Piney also." Clay confessed and Dina fired a shot because she was in shock.

Clay got angry that his wife had the nerve to fire a shot at him and went at her. Dina swung punching him in the face before throwing things at him.

"PIECE OF SHIT! YOU MURDEROUS BASTARD! YOU JUST STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" Dina screamed as she ran for the door. Clay caught her before she could get out the back door and slapped her accross the face before throwing her over the dining room table.

Dina tried to get up and move, but before she could her husband was in her. He slapped her several times a cross the face and then hit her a couple more times with full on punches with his rings on before getting up and kicking her in the ribs a couple times before going into the bedroom and packing a bag for a few nights.

===========================================================================

Tig, Unser, and Gemma were sitting at the bar of the clubhouse when Clay came in. His face bruised and cut from the punch to the face with a bag in his hand. Not even looking at the other members, croweaters, Ol Ladies, and hang arounds he walked into the chapel slamming the door.

"I wonder what that was about." said Tig.

"Come on Unser lets go check on Dina." said Gemma as her and Unser left. Tig meanwhile went inside the chapel to talk to Clay.

"Clay I don't know what's been with you lately man. Ever since we got out you have been locking yourself in here and shutting everyone out. This is how you are losing this club. I've been trying to stay on your side man, but if you don't let people in you are going to lose us." said Tig.

"That isn't what this is." said Clay.

"No it isn't." said Tig walking out into the main room and pouring himself a shot.

"What's with you man?" Kozik asked.

"Eat shit!" Tig fired back.

===========================================================================

When Gemma and Unser arrived at the Morrow house it was dark. They could hear People Turn Around by Delta Spirit playing on the stereo. Walking to the back door they knocked.

"It's open!" Dina called. Wayne and Gemma were shocked at what they walked in on. The kitchen/dining room area was a mess, and Dina was sitting at the head of the table drinking a glass of whiskey and smoking joint.

"Shit Dina!" Gemma exclaimed looking at her daughter's face.

"Was this Clay? Damn him!" said Unser. "We need to get you to the hospital."

"I'm okay. Nothing's broken. Just my heart. No hospital." said Dina sadly taking another puff before taking a swig from her glass.

"Okay we can call this in to the Sherriffs and then call about Piney." said Unser.

"I told him that those letters would cause alot of shit. I told Tara too." said Gemma.

"What letters?" Dina asked.

"It' doesn't matter. I'll take care of it. Also Clay is going down. Not by law, but at the hands of a Son!" Gemma stated.

"Why not just have Roosevelt throw the book at him?" asked Dina as she passed out from emotion, booze, and pot.

"Unser take her to my car and I'll pack a bag and bring her to my house. She'll be safe with Alex and I." said Gemma.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Dina woke up in pain. She noticed she was laying in her mom's California King bed, and she loved how the soft mattress felt under her. She was wearing black cotton SAMCRO sleep shorts and a grey tank top.

Getting up she saw that there was a bag with her stuff in in and she looked through it decided on what she was going to wear that day. Usually she dressed up all hot biker chic, but that morning she just wanted to be comfortable. She guessed whoever, probably her mom, sensed the same thing when she pulled out a pair of baige soft capri pants and a dark teal spaghetti top with built in bra along with a short sleeved baige cardigan.

Decided on a pair of sandals she went into the master bathroom and hopped into the shower. She vagualy remembered the night before. The fight with her husband, the beating, and then listening to music while getting high and drunk. She also remembered that her mom said that her husband murdered her godfather Piney. Why some dammed letters.

Dina had no idea what that was about, but one thing she knew was her marriage was over. She would never stay after the first hit, and she wished she would have listened to her mom when she was eighteen. Did her mom know that Clay killed her father like he confessed the day before when they were arguing?

Dina's thoughts were running ramped while she was showering. Nothing made sense anymore and she still didn't understand why Clay sent Gallindo after Tara. What did she do? Now she ws in the hosptial with a possible dead hand. Fucking piece of shit bastard.

Getting out of the shower and drying off she got dressed and then put on her makeup covering most of the bruises, but the cuts were still visable and that was something you just couldn't cover up and her eyes were so black and blue that makeup didn't help much in that either.

Combing out her blond hair she decided just to put in some leave in conditioner and Frizz Eze, and let it air dry. Slipping on her sandals she walked downstairs.

"Morning baby. How are you doing?" Gemma asked handing her daughter some coffee.

"Sore and slightly hungover, but ready to take on the day. I got to call Lowen to get the papers filed and then see what to do with the house. It was the one you and dad shared, and you had given it to me when I turned eighteen." said Dina feeling a bit sad remembering all the dinners she hosted in it, and before that her mom when her dad was alive.

"I signed it over to you before you got married so there is no issue there. Tell him to pack his shit and get out. Sweetheart I know it's hard for your right now, but you have every right. You need to protect yourself." said Gemma.

"What happened?" asked Alex.

"I'm filing for divorce because my husband beat the shit out of me. Anything else Sarge?" she put in sarcastically since Tig was the SA and Dina was the soon to be ex wife of the President of the Sons of Anarchy Motorcle Club.

"No, shit!" Tig was just in shock, but he knew after seeing that he reached his point. He wasn't going to bring personal into club business, but even if Clay's Ol' Lady wasn't his step daughter or if she was someone else Tig had lines he wouldn't cross no matter what unless it was life or death

"I'm gonna go see Tara and check on Jax." said Dina grabbing the keys to her car, and walking out. Tig had decided that by the end of the day he was turning in his SA Patch. He couldn't get behind a president that would beat living shit out of his own wife/OL Lady, who was also his stepdaughter. He never laid hands on Colleen, even though she deserved it on several occasions.

Little did Alex, Tig, Trager know was he was in for a shit of a day.

===========================================================================

Walking into the hospital she went toward Tara's room when Margerate Murphy stopped her. Even with makeup and sunglasses the bruises were still visible.

"Oh my gosh. What happened?" Margerat asked.

Once again channeling her inner Gemma she fired back. "I ran my broomstick into a brick wall." said Dina.

"Is this what you and your mother want? Tara ending up like you?" Margerate had the nerve to insinuate that Jax would do something like that to Tara.

"Fuck off Murphy. My brother would never, ever do this. Especially to someone he loves!" said Dina.

"I just want her to get out of here and chase her dreams is all. I don't want her hurt or worse either." said Margerate. "And I'm sure any sister or mother of Clay Morrow thinks the same thing!"

"Listen I'm not my mom. Their lives are their lives and its' up to them. I just support their decisions. My mom means well, even though she is a controlling bitch, I say what makes you happy go for it." said Dina.

"You haven't been happy in a long time, have you?" Margerate asked.

"No I haven't. I'm getting a divorce. This was the final straw. Now can I please see my future sister in law?" Dina was getting fed up with Tara's boss trying to get in her business and judge Jax and the club. It wasn't Jax or the club that fucking beat the shit out of her. It was her soon to be ex husband.

"Follow me." said Margerate. Dina followed and she saw Phil posted at the door.

"Hey can see Tara?" Dina asked. Phil nodded and let Dina inside. Tara was just staring at the wall feeling beat down and broken emotionally. "Hey. Do you need anything? Listen my stuff is minor compared to yours so just let it out on me if you need to." she said.

It was hearing those words that made Margerat realize that Dina wasn't like her mother. She was caring and selfless and like many other women have done before in their lives married the wrong guy. She didn't regret her life with Reggie Alveraz, Marcus's brother, but she regretted the fact that drugs had killed him and nearly killed her. She would take that life and her professional life without the drugs in order to still be with him.

"Oh for Pete's sake what happened?" Tara asked her fiance's younger sister.

"It's a long story, but let me just say I'm getting a divorce. A line was crossed and I won't stay and put up with the bullshit again. Also I overheard mom and Unser talk last night when they came over. What letters do you have and what is so bad about them?" Dina asked.

"Okay when Jax was in Belfast Moureen Ashby put some letters in Jax's bag to send home with him. I found them first and let me just say that your soon to be ex husband planned to have him killed and even planned to one day have you as in marry you." said Tara.

"What?" Dina was just in shock. She remembered their last argument when her husband said that he could have had her mother, but opted for the younger tighter pussy. Dina felt sick and wanted to throw up. She was about to say something when her burner phone rang. "Hello." she said.

"Hey it's Jax. Where are you?" her older brother asked.

"I'm at the hospital with Tara. What's going on?" she asked.

"We got Lobo Sonora. Kozik was nearly killed and a SAMTAC member got killed along with Juice because he hastily got out of the minefield not paying attention. Everyone else is whole and the cartel beef on our end is squashed." said Jax.

"So what now?" Dina asked. She felt a little sad for Juice. He was one of the most loyal and people pleasing members in the club. Yes he was a bit socially awkward, but other than that he was brilliant with a computer and hacking. Now they needed a new intelligence officer.

"That hurdle is over. Now we are in the home stretch. Though I wonder if Laroy will try anything with this cartel thing going on." said Jax.

"Reach out and explain." Dina suggested. "Listen Wendy just showed up. I'll deal with her and call you back later." Truth be told she wanted to avoid her older brother for as long as possible. He had a temper and she didn't want shit popping off in the club because of a domestic issue.

"Will do. I love you Dina." said Jax.

"Love you too Jax." the call ended and Dina walked over to Wendy. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"Well I'm sober working in a rehab facility and I've come to realize I like women. How is it going with you. Looks like you have been put through the ringer a few times." said Wendy.

"What do you want Wendy? Tara is in no state of mind to see you right now." said Dina.

"Well that's too bad. I want to know my son." said Wendy.

"You gave up your rights." said Dina.

"Custody yes, but not my right to know him. Believe me you try to box me out I'll make this painful and messy." Wendy threatened.

"No you won't because I have something on you while you were with my brother. I wonder what he would say about you also sleeping with Kozik. He just is a boy in a man's body because of the shitty hands he's been dealt. Back off or things will get messy with MC rules." said Dina.

"Well played you are just like Gemma. I want to know my son." said Wendy.

"Ma and I will get back with you." Dina said.

"Fine." said Wendy as she walked away.

"Crack whore." Dina muttered amazed at how different she was from Wendy. Wendy had slept with half of the Reno SOA along with both Jax and Kozik in Charming and Tacoma. Plus she had a problem with Crank. Dina on the other hand had only ever slept with her husband and had never touched a drug harder than pot or alcohol in her entire life.

Sitting beside her future sister in law on the bed she took her good hand and laid down beside her. She loved Tara like a sister and loved her for her brother. Unlike her mom she was the live and let live kind of person, but she would stand up for her family in a heartbeat.

Grabbing her phone she stepped outside and made a phone call. Getting her husband's voicemail she left a message. 'I want you to pack all of your shit and get the hell out of my house. I'm staying with mom and Alex until you are out. I also called Lowen and I'm filing for divorce. Good by'. With that Dina hung up the phone.

"Dina!" Jax called and she turned around. "Shit what the fuck happened?" he asked.

"The end of my marriage is what the fuck happened. Now enough about me. Are you okay. Beisdes I mouthed off and crossed the line. I can be a bitch like mom sometimes." said Dina.

"This is more than just crossing a fucking line. This gets dealt with." said Jax.

"I'm taking care of it. I already called Lowen to get the papers started and left a voicemail in not so many words saying get out of my house. Though I think I'll stay with you and Tara because I don't really like listening to mom and Alex fuck and play their sex games." said Dina. "Oh if it's okay with you that is." she added.

"Of course you can stay with Tara and I. Dina." Jax hugged his little sister hating everything that she had been dealt. Gemma smiled at her two babies hugging and the walked over and joined the group hug.

===========================================================================

Tig walked into the club house and looked at the Sargent At Arms patch that was laying in his hand. He couldn't get right with what Clay did to Dina along with shutting him and the rest of the club out and just sitting in the chapel with his back turned on him.

He knew this was the worse timing since they were all grieving over Juice. Even Tig loved the little idiot. He felt a twinge remembering the time he took one of his pills because he thought they were vitamins and ended up in a diaper in front of the police station and Hale threatened to arrest him. It seemed ever since they all got out of prison it had all gone to shit.

During the time that Clay shut him out him and Kozik rekindled their friendship somewhat. Walking into the chapel he turned to look at his President and at one time his best friend. "No this isn't how it is. I can't do this anymore." said Tig as he handed Clay his SA patch then walked out.

Clay sat there knowing he was on the verge of losing it all. His only chance of having somewhat of a life was getting a hold of those letters for his piece of mind and he knew he had to see Tara in order to get them.

===========================================================================

"POP! POP! OH GOSH PLEASE!" Opie screamed in agony finding his father dead on the floor of his cabin with shotgun wounds to his chest.

"Son." said Unser.

"WHAT HAPPENED! WAS IT THE CARTEL!" Opie yelled.

"No it was Clay. Clay killed your old man, and beat the shit out of his wife and tried to have Tara killed. Clay's got to go son before he hurts someone else you love." said Unser.


	3. Chapter 3

Dina knew that Clay would be staying at the clubhouse once again so she decided to go home rather than staying at her brother's or her mom's, and having to undergo the torture of listening to her mom and Alex's sex games.

The first thing she did was strip the king sized bed completely and add new sheets and burn the old once. Then she went into the back yard and cleaned the 40'X2O'X10 inground pool that had been there ever since her parents bought the house.

She felt bittersweet remembering all the family dinners and pools parties that were in the home with the clubmembers and their Ol Lady's and kids. Though Clay had said to close down the pool when he got out of Stockton. Dina had no idea why, but since she was an Ol Lady she had to listen to her Clay.

Now that she was filing for divorce and kicking him out, also since the house was in her name before she ever got married, well the home she grew up in with her mom and dad was hers no matter what and since she was now single she could do whatever the fuck she wanted to.

She was still pissed at Wendy and the she tried to pull. She didn't think Tara needed that stress so she just told Gemma and Gemma said she would take care of her. Donning Harley Davidson bikini over a pair of shorts she got to work putting chemicals in the pool and vacuming it all up.

Then she took a water hose cleaning the tables and chairs and the concrete around the pool before she put in the shock treatment. Dina was broken out of her thoughts by her cell phone ringing.

"Hello." she said.

"Hey Dina it's Lyla. How are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm getting a divorce. Long story, anyway what's up?" Dina asked.

"I miss Opie. Yes we both made bad choices. My abortion while they were all in Belfast and then hiding morning after pills and birth control, and because of that I drove him into that skank Ima's arms. Then when death threats were showing up in Tara's car I just split. Could I come over tomorrow so we could talk? Also I found something out that I want to bring with me. A miracle really." said Lyla.

"Okay I'll be heading over to mom and Alex's in the morning to borrow Mom's Escalade so I can pack up all of my soon to be ex husband's shit and take it to the clubhouse, but then I'll be home packing and making it my place. Not my parent's and not the home I shared with the biggest mistake I ever made." said Dina not holding back. She loved Lyla and was rooting her her and Opie to work things out and become a family again.

"Thanks so much. Also remember that dinner from hell when we got the news my boss was beaten to death?" Lyla asked.

"How could I forget? I was standing in between my husband and my brother trying to keep them apart as they were at each other's throats accusing one another, and then David comes in and says that my godmother is dead before once again Jax and Clay got into it and mom lost her shit and threw a tray of roast on the table. That was the last family dinner. Oh and lets not forget what Tara said to you about the hand jobs. I wanted to knock the shit out of her, but I held back. My mom can be intrusive." said Dina.

"Ugh I was so humiliated when Tara said that so I snapped at her. Anyway Luanne is alive. She was in a coma for over a year, but she survived. She is about to get out of the hospital so I figured I'd bring her over here so she can see you." said Lyla. "Actually Piper is with my mom and well I don't want to be alone tonight. Could I stay with you and I can go pick up Luanne when you go get your mom's car?" she asked.

"Yes come on over. We'll hit the wine and watch chick flicks, and don't worry about Clay. I have my own hat box." Dina said meaning she had a hat box like her mom's so she was secure. Like mother like daugher in some ways.

"Thanks Dina. You are really a good friend." said Lyla.

"I try." she said. Though when Lyla got there she understood why Dina was ready to kick her soon to be ex, and why she was filing for a divorce, out of her home. Like Dina had said they opened a five liter box of Chardonnay and had a movie marathon. Bride Wars, Wedding Crashers, Failure to Launch, You, Me, and Dupree.

The next morning Dina was wearing a pair of teal sleep shorts and a matching cami, with a long robe over it all. Lyla was till sleeping and Dina understood since she had a kid she wanted to catch up on sleep in the bedroom. The two passed out in Dina's bed at three in the morning.

Now it was nine in the morning and Dina was drinking iced coffee. She had figured out to just make coffee and then use a cup with ice and whatever creamer she needed. Sitting at the small kitchen table reading a magazine she was broken out of her thoughts by a knock at the door.

Getting up she grabbed a gun out of her purse and went to the door. "It's Opie." she heard. Dina calmed down. It was her brother's best friend. One of the few people she trusted completely so she let him in.

"Holy shit! Okay why is Lyla's car here?' Opie asked. "No what the fuck happened with Clay?" he asked.

"Listen this is historic shit that's been building. The cartel, and family shit, also I never wanted to get married in the first place. It all came to a head. Listen don't get involved." said Dina.

"Lyla?" Opie asked knowing how MC rules went. He wanted to know why his wife was there.

"She needed a friend. Someone to talk to. Listen both of you have done some fucked up shit. She loves you and takes full responsibility in her part in it all. I've always loved Lyla." sid Dina.

"Lyla isn't Donna. I have tried and tried, but I cannot love her the way I did Donna. The kids love her so that's great. I'm just trying my best here and I keep on failing. I couldn't even save my Pops." said Opie.

"What happened to Piney?" Dina asked. Opie realized then that she had no idea what was going on with him so he let her know.

"Clay killed him. Unser tried to make it look like it was Lobo Sonora that did it, but it was Clay. That fucking piece of shit is a fucking dead man!" said Opie.

"Opie take it to Eli or take it to the table please. That monster isn't worth jail or a mayhem vote. Besides Kenny, Ellie, and Piper need you, and so does Lyla. Listen I'm doing my part with moving all of Clay's shit out of here and leaving it a the clubhouse. Think about all of that and think about Jax too." said Dina.

"Clay's shit won't fit in your Vett." said Opie.

"I'm borrowing mom's Escalade." said Dina.

"Pop's body is at Skeeters. He's gonna get burned after hours. I want you and Jax there. I figured that he would want you both there. Pop loved you like a daughter, and he feels bad about what happened when he suggested that you talk to Clay about the drugs. He told me what Clay did. Shoving you up against the rail with his hand around your throat. Dina I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." said Opie.

Giving Dina a hug he walked out the door. Even though Dina was right about the consequences that might happen if he killed Clay he didn't care. He wanted the bastard dead.

Lyla left to pick up Luanne and Dina headed over to her mom and Alex's place. Getting out of her car she rang the doorbell. Gemma answered it and let her in. "Cutting it kind of close coming over here. I was just about to head over to the hospital and check on Tara. Wanna come with?" she asked. "Where did you stay last night? You never came home and Jax said that you weren't at his house." she added.

"I stayed at mine. Clay was staying at the clubhouse anyway and Lyla came over. She told me that Luanne survived the beating that Curusio's thugs gave her and was just in a coma for over a year. She's better now and Lyla is going to get her from the hospital. We had a girls night. Drank wine and watched movies. Opie came over this morning. He wants to kill Clay." said Dina.

"Shit this isn't good. I'll take care of it. Anyway now that you answered all of my questions I have one more. What brings you here?" Gemma asked.

Holding out the keys to her car she smiled at her mom. "Could I borrow your Escalade today? I'm boxing up all of Clay's shit and taking it to the clubhouse and there is no room for all of that shit in the Corvette. So do you mind?" Dina asked.

"Sure baby. I'm so proud of you. We Tellers don't take shit from anyone and we damn sure don't stay in an abusive relationship. You deserve way better than what you had over the years." said Gemma.

"You are damn right mom. I'm taking my life back. You know when they all got out of Stockton Clay said to close up the pool and that we weren't going to need it anymore. Also he said no more family dinners. It was like something switched and it was like what the hell." said Dina.

"He's always been like that baby. Manipulation is something that he is good at. You were so young that you never saw it, but I did. Hell if John was still alive. Listen there are some things I need to tell you. After your twin brother died both your father and I made some shitty decisions. I leaned on my old childhood friend and he found some gash in Belfast. Both of us were having an affair and John even had a love child in Belfast. Then he died." said Gemma.

"I don't blame you mom. This is alot to take in. Why didn't you stop me from marrying Clay?" Dina asked the hard question.

"Because Clay threatened to kill Jax, Alex, and Wayne." said Gemma.

"I cannot trust anyone in the club anymore can I? Only Jax and Opie. I'm stepping away from the club. I..." Dina was in tears as she got into the Escalade and drove back to her house.

As she unlocked the door memories of her childhood, and her married life inside the home all came ot her mind and it was like she was watching a home video of herself in her head. She called Lyla and said she wanted some time alone because she was in a funk.

She proceeded to pack everything that her husband had into boxes and then loaded them into the back of her mom's car. She cleaned her house out of everything Clay Morrow. When she finished she drove to the clubhouse and drove down the recieving ramp and then unloaded everything and then labeled everything Clay and then drove to the hospital to see Tara and Jax.

"Knock knock!" Dina said knocking at the door.

"Hey come on in." Tara called as Dina walked in seeing Tara and her mom.

"Okay what happened?" Dina asked.

"Clay tried to threaten me. Either I give him the letters or he won't let Jax and I leave Charming alive." said Tara.

"Awww shit. Really. What does he want?" Dina asked.

"The letters." said Tara.

"Don't give those letters to Jax. It will break his heart. I already told Dina what is in some of them and it broke her heart." said Gemma.

"It was very upsetting. Hell I feel like it's partially my fault. As a twin my brother died, I survived, and mom turned to Alex after dad shut everyone out and found solace in Belfast with that Moureen Ashby. I wouldn't trust Clay. He did this after I confronted him about going after you." said Dina.

"Don't blame yourself that you survived, but Thomas didn't. Hell I blame myself for this damn family flaw." said Gemma as there was a knock at the door.

"Hey guys." said Jax.

"Jax baby what is going on betwen you guys. I need to know and that doesn't mean that I'm going to interfere." said Gemma.

"Tara and I are taking our boys and leaving. Tara has an offer from a hotel in Oregon. Day after tomorrow. I mean hospital. Where the fuck did that come from? Hotel?" said Jax as Dina just busted out laughing." said Jax.

"A hotel? Sounds interesting. An all new profession." Dina joked.

"Shut up." said Jax as they all just cracked up laughing. That was what the family needed. Laughter.

Later on that night Dina was at Skeeter's seeing her godfather get burned. She loved Piney every since she lost her father and this was very hard for her with everything else she was dealing with. Though Opie was her brother, and she knew that Piney loved her as much as John did.

Both Opie and DIna held one another and Opie cried on Dina's sholder after he threw Piney's kutt into the fire.

"Hey guys. Shit when did this happen?" Jax asked.

"Not now. He would have wanted you to be here so I invited you. I just don't want to talk at the moment." said Opie as Dina just hugged him crying a bit herself.

Afterwards the trio along with Unser followed them outside of Skeeter's. Jax decided to speak. "So what happened?" he asked.

Opie pulled a gun on Jax then." You fucking should know, you're Clay's boy!"

"Opie Jax doesn't know anything. Calm down." said Dina.

"Clay killed my wife, and then my father. Did you know? DID YOU KNOW?! Opie raised his voice pointing his gun at Jax.

"NO OPIE I DIDN'T KNOW! Look if Clay did this it's a club issue. Lets take it to the table." said Jax.

"Opie please calm down and listen." said Dina with tears in her eyes.

"WHAT TABLE! YOU'RE OUT REMEMBER. DINA COME WITH ME!" Opie said shooting out Jax's tire.

"Opie." Dina tried.

"COME ON!" Opie yelled. Dina had never seen Opie like that in her entire life besides when he beat the shit out of her stepfather a few years ago so she was feeling a little scared, but she knew he would never hurt her so she got on the back of his bike after Opie took her keys to her car.

~Earlier~

Tig was shooting pool and drinking beer, but he decided to go home to his wife. As he was about to walk out the door Clay came up to him.

"Hey do you think you could stick around? I have a feeling shit might go down and well I need you." said Clay.

"I'm no longer your SAA, and besides you have prospects and hangarounds. Goodby Clay." said Tig as he walked out on his once best friend.

~Present~

Pulling up in front ot he club Opie jumped off and Dina tried to talk him out of what she knew he wanted to do. "HARRY OPIE WINSTON LISTEN TO ME! I told you the consequences of what might happen and are they worth it!" Dina yelled as she followed him.

Opie was in a fit of rage so he barely heard with Jax's younger sister was telling him, and stormed into the chapel. "Sit down Clay. You are going to die at the gavel. You killed my wife, and then my father. You are a piece of shit. Now sit!"

"What the hell Opie I thought we squashed it all. Donna was all Stahl's doing." said Clay.

"SIT!" Opie yelled.

"Opie please don't. My piece of shit soon to be ex husband isn't worth it." said Dina. Little did she know that her words hurt Clay more than a bullet would have. He had fallen and fallen hard for her, and hearing that she was done with him broke him.

"We squashed that beef and ended it. it's over." said Clay.

"It's not so sit." said Opie.

"Opie put the gun down now! It's not worth it." Dina yelled.

Jax busted in then pointing his own gun. "Opie please don't make me kill you." Opie didn't hear anything the Teller siblings said and just fired into Clay a couple times before Jax shot the gun out of his hand grazing his wrist.

"Cops are going to be all over this shit!" said Unser.

"It happened. In the garage." Clay gasped out. He didn't want his club in trouble and as messed up as it was Dina saw how truly loyal her husband was and she was considering dropping the divorce and givng him another chance.

"What do you want me to tell Roosevelt? Mexican's?" Unser asked.

"No say it was black." said Clay.

"Yea." said Jax. "Dina say you were in the kitchen when you heard shots and you saw an SUV driving away. Rat you want your patch say it was two black guys that came in and did a drive by before pulling out." he added.


	4. Chapter 4

The next few hours were just a whirlwind. Clay was in the hospital because Opie tried to kill him because Clay killed Piney. Dina told Roosevelt the story that both Clay and Jax told her to tell and now she was at the hospital.

He was hurt bad and she didn't want to seem heartless, and she still loved him. He was her husband after all. Maybe it wasn't love since she was manipulated into it when she was only eighteen.

"Don't let him manipulate you baby. I know he's your husband still, but he knows how to get to you. Don't let him back in the house and proceed with the divorce." said Gemma.

"But he's so loyal. He didn't want to throw Opie under the bus after he shot him, but instead said it was black." said Dina.

"You think Clay gives a shit about Opie? No he was just trying to cover his own ass. If he would have told Roosevelt that Opie shot him Opie would have told him the why in it all." said Gemma.

"What am I to do mom?" Dina sobbed.

"Oh come here baby." said Gemma as the doctor came out to tell everyone Clay's condition.

"It's those damn cigars." Happy commented.

"I should have stopped it." said Tig.

"What?" Chibs asked.

"Clay asked for my help. He had a feeling something was going down and he asked me to stay. I left." said Tig. Gemma walked over and knocked Tig upside the head.

"Don't fall for his bullshit. He is manipulating you just like he did with Donna. I bet he's just laying there trying to figure out his plan, his next big move. Scheming on how to get his wife back. He manipulated Dina all those years. She never saw it, but I did. I saw it all." said Gemma.

"Gemma you are not a member of this club you are my Ol' Lady. Just stop for once." Tig snapped before storming out.

"Should I go after him?" Rat asked.

"Nah he just needs a breather. Little pissant." said Kozik. "You okay Dina?" he asked.

"Trying to be. It's just too much." said Dina as Kozik went over to her wrapping his strong arms around her.

"Hey it's okay sweetheart. I'm here for you." said Kozik.

"Thanks." Dina said crying a bit. Gemma knew that it was nothing but platonic. Even though Kozik and Tig had their fights because Tig was Dina's stepfather Kozik looked after her as both a friend and older brother. Gemma also knew she needed to get both of her kids in the chapel in order to let them read those dammed letters that stirred all of this shit up.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Okay as messed up as it sounded the next day Dina decided to see what kind of landscaping she could do around her pool. Clay was still in the hospital and well she decided not to stop her life because of him. Calling the local flower shop her mother recomended she hoped she could get a home visit for some advice.

"Hello Charming Flowers this is Rita how may I help you today?" said a pleasant woman on the other end of the phone.

"Hey this is Dina M... Teller, and I was just wondering if you do house calls. Listen alot is happening in my personal life and I'm making a change to my home so I was wondering if you could do house calls to give me advice on the best flowers to put where." said Dina.

"Well what is your address and a good time and I'll be sure to close up shop to put a sign on it that says I have an in home appointment?" Rita asked.

"Its 1224 Cherry Street, and well I have nothing going on at the moment so what's ever good for you. I can arrange things." said Dina.

"Great! Could I come over now? I am totally dead here and getting out would be a great change of scenery." said Rita.

"Sure come on over." said Dina. Rita was smiling when she hung up the phone.

"What are you doing babe?" Eli asked as Rita was getting her home visit kit together, and then he looked at the address written down. "Skip this one or something. I don't know. Make something up. he added.

"What's going on?" Rita asked.

"That's Clay Morrow's address or it was. He's living at the clubhouse because his wife kicked him out and after seeing the marks on her face I see the reason why." said Eli.

"Well Dina said she is dealing with some changes in her personal life and wanted to make some changes in landscaping so she called wanting me to come over and give her flower advice. I don't blame her. She kicked his ass to the curb and she's doing a total home makeover. I've had many of those type of clients." said Rita.

Eli gently took his wife's arms in his own and looked straight into her eyes. "This is different. SAMCRO are dangerous, and are a gang. They are into guns and drugs, and who the fuck knows what else." he said.

"I never saw it. I just see a group of people helping our town. Twenty thousand dollars from SAMCRO and then Oswald threw in another twenty. They are caring people. Obviously you don't see it, but I do. Go back to work and I'll do the same." said Rita.

"I love you." said Eli.

"I love you too. Just calm it down and don't judge, by what you hear. Judge by what you see and witness." said Rita as she got a message on the store's website messaging service from Dina T.

-My mom called a family meeting at the garage in town, she owns it, and wants me to come right away. I'll call you afterwards and I am so sorry for all of this- Dina.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Dina walked into the clubhouse annoyed and she saw her brother and her mother. "Okay I had to postpone an appointment. What's going on?" she asked.

"Lets talk into the chapel." said Gemma. Dina sighed and followed her and Jax in the forbidden zone unless you were a club member or invited in.

"Ma what's going on? We all know that Clay killed Piney over the cartel." said Jax.

"It wasn't over the cartel. It was over these. Tara got a hold of them because Moureen Ashby slipped them in your bag while we were in Belfast. Dina your husband is a monster. Jax, Dina he killed John. It's all in the letters. He stole the seat that should have been yours Jax. It's all in the letters." said Gemma before walking out.

Even though Dina knew some of what they said it was still very heartbreaking for her to read. Halfway through she was tempted to yell at a prospect to bring her a bottle of Jack Daniels. Her marriage was over. Clay killed her father and manipuated his way to that seat. He was a greedy greedy man only caring about himself.

"FUCK!" Dina yelled out.

"SHIT! I'm sorry." the two Teller siblings embraced and cried before Dina walked out and sat at the table with he rmom.

"I'm going through with the divorce. I'm done. Just done. With not only Clay, but with the club. I'm stepping away." said Dina. Gemma knew that she would be back because the Club was apart of her. She just wanted a break, and Gemma understood that. Tara joined them and then Jax.

"Tara I know you want to get out of here, and Dina I know you still love him and that he is your husband, but I got to kill him." said Jax.

"I understand." said Dina.

"Me to, and this is how you do it." Tara handed Jax a syringe. "It's a blood thinner. Put it in his IV line and pull out his breathing tube and he'll just drown. It's look like he did it in his sleep. You kill Clay and then you drive me and our boys out of this posionous town." Tara said and Jax just nodded and walked away. "He's mine!" she tells Gemma.

"Oh fucking really. Ma just let them live their lives and Tara my brother isn't fucking property!" Dina complained before just leaving. She was able to call Rita back and have her come over.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
While Dina was picking up the house there was a knock at the door and she opened to see her aunt Luanne. "FUCK! LULU! Lyla said you survived." she said hugging her godmother and crying a bit.

"What happened?" Luanne asked looking at Dina's face.

"The end of my marriage. Anyway come on in. I was going to do some landscaping so I'm just waiting on someone to come over and give me some ideas. Also I'm doing a complete remodel of my house. All of the old fashioned classic stuff in the bedrooms and the living room I'm putting them in storage because they were all my grandmother's from their house accross from my grandfather's church. And also since I missed work they fired me." said Dina.

"Assholes. Listen since the business here got burnt down by Zoebelle in his gang I'm setting up shop again in Stoction near the navy docks. I have to talk to the club since they still own half about me setting up again, but I need an assistant for clerical. I know that Bobby will be doing the books, him or Chucky, but I need you for the rest." said Luanne.

"Okay sure. That's one worry out of the way about how I'm gonna pay my bills. I'm not asking mom or Alex for help. There is just so much shit going on that I'm stepping away from the club. I just need a breather." said Dina.

"I get you there and Stockton is away from the club. I doubt they will be hanging around much like they used to because of the drive and the fact that they probably will have other things going on." said Luanne as there was a knock at the door.

"Oh that's Rita. She's gonna help me out with the gardening ideas. She owns the flower shop here in town." Dina explained opening the door.

"Hey come on in Rita. Rita this is my godmother Luanne and the owner of the adult entertainment studio Caracara, and Luanne this is my friend and the owner of the local flower shop Rita." said Dina.

Ever since she went with her mom to get some bulbs they struck up a friendship despite that their husbands were against one another. Both women seemed to hit it off while Dina walked them out the back door and they brainstormed on the landscaping, and after that Dina gave them a tour of the house telling them all of her ideas for redecorating.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
He sat in a piece of shit Ford Tauras just waiting for an opportunity to strike. Even though Unser said that he didn't see colors Tig had no doubt in his mind that it was the Niners that shot his best friend. Now he was gonna kill the bastard Laroy.

Taking his shot he gunned the engine and ran up in the sidewalk heading straight for him. He jumped out of the way, but his girlfriend ended up going through the plate glass window of the out door cafe they were sitting at. Tig gunned the engine and drove back to where he stashed his bike.

He knew that the Niners would be after him so he called for backup and Jax, and Chibs caught up with him and escorted him back to Charming after a shootout on the highway with the Niners.

"What the fuck Tig? You trying to start a fucking war here?" Jax snapped pissed off. If it wasn't one thing it was another, and once again trigger happy loose cannon Tig was at it again.

"I know in my bones it was Laroy even if Unser claimed he didn't see colors. Who else could it be? Besides the Niners are all pissed off over the cartel deals." said Tig.

"He's right. It had to be Laroy. He's gotta die! Like alot!" Happy put his two cents in as Jax's phone rang. It was time for the meet with the Irish and the Cartel.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
After Dina's meeting with Rita and hanging out with her, Luanne, and Lyla at her house she decided to drive over to Jax and Tara's to see what they were up to. She still had her mom's Escalade and well Gemma was enjoying her Corvette, and Dina had no issues driving the big SUV.

Pulling into the driveway she got out of the car and locked it and walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. Dina wasn't one to just walk into someone's home uninvited. A few seconds later Tara opened the door.

"Hey Dina. Come on in. I'm just packing. Jax, the boys, and I are leaving." said Tara. Shooting Star by Bad Company was softly playing on the stero for background noise as well as the love of listening to musice wherever and doing whatever.

"Hey I'm sorry lost it earlier. It's not your fault. My mom is intense, and that's putting it mildly. She just wants her grandkids, and she loves Jax to the point of obession at times. She doesn't want to loose him." said Dina.

"I know. I have no problem with Gemma that much. Just the club scares me." said Tara.

"What my soon to be ex husband turned the club into scares me. I'm stepping away from it all and focusing on just me. I lost my job recentally, but I got another one doing clericle work in Stockton. Yes its a commute everyday, but I'm away from the club. I see that you just want away from the violence of everything." said Dina as Jax came in.

"Hey. Could I talk to you?" Jax asked Tara.

"I'll head out." said Dina.

"No I want you to know this too. Galindo is subsidised by the CIA. They want to use Galindo to over throw all the competition because if you control the drugs you control the politics. Anyway Galen won't deal with me. Only Clay. I have to keep him alive and at the table. I'm also gonna have to step up as President. Romero and Luis are CIA, and they are holding Rico over us to keep the guns and the drugs flowing. I was told not to say anything, but you are my fiance and my sister and I cannot keep shit from any of you. Look I got to stay. I want out, but I can't let my dad's club die either because if Rico kicks off it's every single charter of the sons. My dad's creation. I cannot kill it so I have to stay. I'm sorry Tara. You can still go and take our boys to Oregon. Dina I know you want to seperate from the club, but I need you to come to parties still and on occasion hang around. You don't have to get back with Clay I'm not saying that, but I your presence will be needed. Like tonight at the clubhouse when we have church at eight. Be there please." said Jax.

"Why can't I step away? I mean I'm done. I work for Carcara since it's firing up again in Stocktion, but as a personal assistant to the boss. It's away from the club since you won't be going all the way to Stockton to hang out like you did when the studio was here in Charming. Tara I support whatever decision you make." said Dina.

"If Tara leaves you are still gonna be the queen. No matter what happened with Clay. You are my sister and if it's not Tara because she decides to go to Oregon it's you. I know you are thinking what about mom, but you are the type to see things from all angles so that makes you the best." said Jax.

It wasn't long after that Jax left and Dina was feeling a little let down. She wanted away from the club. She wanted a break, but it was like she was thrown in yet again. This time by her brother to continue her role even though Clay was no longer president. Besides she was divorcing his sorry ass.

Sitting on the couch and sipping a glass of wine she was tying to hype herself up once again for who she had to be. She knew that she wouldn't drink so much she couldn't drive so she just had the one and just sat on the couch at her brother's house and contemplated.

"Dina!" Tara called.

"Yea!" Dina called back.

"I can't leave him to go to Oregon. I love him too much. Though because of that I'm about to be you since you were eighteen years old. Could you help me, and give me advice?" Tara asked.

"Of course. Are you sure you want to do this? To step up as the Queen of SAMCRO?" Dina asked.

"If I want to keep Jax I have to. Come on we gotta go it's almost eight. I'll drive you've had wine." said Tara taking the keys to the Escalade. Dina just followed Tara and got into the passenger seat of her mom's car, and Tara drove them to the clubhouse.

Jax walked into the chapel and took his seat at the head of the table. Chibs and Tig came in and started to sit down as well as Happy. Happy was glad Jax was taking over.

"Hap you and Tig switch. Are you okay with that?" Jax asked.

"Yea brother." Tig said feeling down that Jax didn't trust him as his right hand.

"What time is it?" Jax asked not seeing Opie at his left.

"Eight Oh Three." said Chibs as there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Jax called. Tara walked in then and seeing how everyone was in their seats ready for the meeting she felt foolish for interrupting.

"Sorry." Tara said.

"That's okay." said Jax as Tara walked over to him.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm here Jax." said Tara. Gemma came in then looking over the changes and she felt sadness and anger seeing her husband demoted. Though she was just an Ol Lady and couldn't say anything about it.

Dina the former queen poked her head in then. It was like her mom was jealous about it all. Though Dina felt different. Free even. She knew her brother could and would bring the club to what their dad wanted in the first place and not what Clay wanted.

Seeing Tara stare down and Gemma as she was in an almost mirror image of her parents threw Dina Teller through the roof. Unlike Gemma who wanted to be on top, Dina wanted to share all of her insight she had gotten since she was eighteen and either step away or help out.

Dina just wanted to get her life back without stepping on anyone's toes. If Tara wanted her to partner up with her fine she would, if Tara wanted her to back off and let her learn Dina would do that also. Whatever Tara wanted. She saw a sense of pride seeing Jax and Tara. It was all in their court. She had a job, and friends and she didn't need to leach off the club for anything. She was an independent woman for the first time since she was eighteen.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been one week. One week since Jax took over as President of SAMCRO. One week since Tara decided to stay. One week since Dina's husband was put in the hospital after being shot by Opie because he killed Piney. Though she was trying to get out of her marriage.

She was currently in Stockton at Carcara, but it was now called Redwoody. Jax came up with the slogan and well the other actors and actresses accepted it and Luanne decided to let Jax have his way on that one.

Now after talking to Charles Boroski about what the warehouse was gonna be for and that they had their own security he left. How it was just the doing the minor headaches as a clerical worker. Also Charles promised to send his guys around because he cared about the people of Stockton, more like those paying him rent.

"Hey Dina since you are now single you want to hit a club with us?" asked Renee Young? She was a new hire along with the Bella twins and the three were fast friends. Both of the twins were dating WWE Superstars and Renee was dating another wrestler in another company.

"Yea come out. I'm with Bryan and Nicole is with John, but that doesn't stop us from going out." said Brianna.

"Nah I want to wait till my divorce is done." said Dina.

"Bastard did that to your face. He doesn't deserve for you to sacrifice yourself for him. Stupid prick!" Brianna ranted.

"I married him when I was eighteen so it's a little hard to let go even though he majorly fucked up." said Dina.

"Girls leave Dina alone about her personal issues. She talks to me and she just needs time." said Luanne.

"Thanks aunt Lulu. I love you." said Dina hugging her god mother. Then she began helping the actors and actresses get things set up. She loved the top four since Ima had been fired. Lyla, Renee, Nicole, and Brianna. Nicole and Brianna were twin sisters and Renee was dating the SAA of the Vegas charter, and of course Lyla she was doing what she was a favorite, unlike Ima. She brought the fans and Ima didn't. Though who would have thought that the Vegas SAA was also a professional wrestler working for WWE's major new rival. Only in Vegas right?

"Hey dear it's time to go home. You have worked enough for the day." said Luanne.

"Are you sure? I have nowhere to go and I have no problem staying. Yes I have a house, but it is lonely." Dina confessed.

"Spend time with your mom. Hell your future sister in law is having a hard time with the new adjustments in her life now becoming you club wise. Maybe spend time with her and your mom. Your mom missing you also. It's like you've become a workaholic as of late." said Luanne.

"Divorce isn't cheap. Especially if your husband is constantly contesting it. I mean get over it asshole. You never should have laid hands on me. We could have worked out what our fight was about if you had never came after me. That's why I pulled a gun and swung first. He came at me." said Dina remembering that horrible afternoon. The end of her marriage.

"You know all I want is a safe normal guy who wouldn't put his hands on me and also be able to handle my crazy family. My meddling mom, my over protective older brother who is an MC President, my stepdad who is in the same MC. Plus all the blow back from whatever Clay stirred up years ago. As much as I'm stepping away from the club and distancing myself it's still there. My dad created it, my brother is now president, and the club owns half of my place of work. I come with alot of baggage." said Dina.

"Would you stop that nonsense." said Luanne walking over and handing Dina a glass of Piniot Grigio. "Here have a drink and calm down. Maybe what you need is another son to handle the chaos of your life. Kozik is fine as hell and if I didn't already have Otto...," Luanne trailed off feeling loneliness, sad, and then betrayed. He had thought that Georgie killed her and then found out about her affair with Bobby Munson. Even with the prison clause Otto felt hurt and betrayed, and after the club lied to him saying that they killed Georgie, but they didn't because they were using him. Otto got pissed and ratted on the club causing the RICO flare up and someone else who was currently at the table was another rat.

"Come here Aunt Luanne. Looks like we are both in fucked up places at the moment. I'm sorry for not thinking about you. Here you could use this more than me." said Dina handing the glass over.

"Now you see why this is a great place to work girls. We are like a family who support one another. I have never felt safe working anywhere else except Carcara. Even with Dondo I was a bit nervous, but since he had been in front of the camera before he got it. Though I love working for Luanne the best." Lyla told the new stars Renee, Brianna, and Nicole.

"Awww you are so sweet Lyla. Okay girls head home. We'll meet tomorrow at noon to continue getting everything set up, and don't worry you are all getting paid to help set up our new studio." said Luanne as everyone got their belongings and filed out of the warehouse.

"Hey you going to see Otto?" Dina asked.

"Yea. I need to tell him so much, and hope he drops everything. It's not right. From what I'm hearing that's not my husband." said Luanne.

"I know the feeling all two well Aunt Luanne. Love you." said Dina getting into her car and the two corvettes took off racing a bit before going in opposite directions. Dina toward Charming and Luanne towards the prison.

Listening to the radio as Miranda Lambert's Gunpowder and Lead came on she sang with it because she knew all about it, and she loved her one line in the song. 'His fist is big, but my Gun's bigger. He'll find out when I pull the trigger!'

Oh she was singing at the top of her lungs as her car suddenly began smoking. "Seriously what the fuck!" Dina said aloud as she heard her engine banging and growling as she pulled into the first parking lot she could, and it was like it sputtered and popped and then more smoke came out as it just died.

Getting out of the car she sighed and knew that someone in the engine was fucked up. She wondered if her soon to be ex husband fucked up her car. She looked at the building in front of her and it said Dosia International. What the fuck that meant. Hopefully they would let her just hang out inside until her ride came to get her because she was going to call her dad's garage for a tow and hopefully her mom would lend Dina her car for a couple days so she could get two and from work while the car was getting fixed.

Locking the car she went inside. First thing she saw was different couples conversing along with several beautiful women moving about. She was broken out of her thoughts when an older woman came up to her.

"Can I help you?" she asked in a bitchy tone.

"Sorry I was just wondering if I could hang out here. My car broke down and I need to call my dad's garage for a tow in order to get it out of here and fixed." said Dina.

"What kind of place do you think this is? No pay, no hanging around." the woman said.

"Really my car breaks down when I'm on my way home and since I'm not a customer you would just turn me away?" Dina asked.

"What's going on here?" A man wearing slacks and a sweater over a tank top asked.

"Nothing Nero I'm taking care of it." said the woman.

"Okay who owns this place? Her or you? If you want to know what's going on is my car broke down just outside and I was just asking if I could just sit in here while I'm waiting for a tow from my father's garage in Charming. Since I'm the owner's daughter it wouldn't be a problem getting a tow to pick myself and my car up all the way out here, but this woman says since I'm not paying I cannot just sit inside and wait on my ride when it's hot as fuck outside!" said Dina.

"Seriously Carla what is your problem. You have been nothing but mean to everyone you have come in contact recently including my employees. Now you are giving this woman a hard time because her car broke down. Listen you are my sister and I love you, but this is my place so chill the hell out. Sorry Mamie you can hang out here." said Nero.

He saw her beat up face and was instantly pissed off. Who the fuck would do something like that. Being the leader of the Byzlats he could tell a chick fight or a chick beat down apart of a husband or boyfriend beat down and he could see it was the latter. That was one thing he and his former crew didn't tolerate. Men beating their women or significant others since it got a little gay in modern times. Either way they hated it.

Besides her bruises she was beautiful to him. Yes much younger, but she had that innocence about her. She had seen alot in her life, but remained true to herself. "Would you like something to drink?" he asked.

"Hang on one minute Opie." she said. "Sure how about a Vodka Cranberry on the rocks please. Damn car breaking down warrants a drink. Anyway I'm in Stockton at this place Dosia International. It's a high end legal escort service and I just need someone to bring the tow truck and give me and my car a lift to TM, well it should be Teller since I took Clay's half. It all goes to me, and my brother. Anyway please just come get me and my car." said Dina before hanging up

"Here you go mami. Wanna talk?" Nero asked.

"Sure i have nothing else to do but wait until my family sends a tow truck." Dina felt safe with this man. Trusted him, and was attracted to him. Hell it was like her attraction to older men blew up ten fold. Though Nero wasn't Clay. He wasn't brutal. Sure he might have done some stupid shit in the past, but who hasn't. He was a legitimate business owner and Dina didn't care if it was an escort service. She worked at a porn studio so hey no big deal to her.

"So what do you do for a living?" Nero asked.

"Well I'm the personal assistant to my aunt who is the owner of Carcara which is now Redwoody that's right here in Stockton. It's a porn studio. Well adult entertainment. I don't do on camera I just do what I can off camera to help with the production." said Dina.

"That doesn't bother me since I own an escort service, but I'm more of a companionator. I'm all about the love. My guys keep the bullshit out of here and they have freebees with the girls, but otherwise it's quiet here." said Nero.

"I could really use quiet. Though it's like I have to help my brother's fiance since she is now in a position I was in since I was eighteen and she is just learning the ropes. And then my crazy mother just won't quit, and finally my soon to be ex husband refuses to sign the fucking divorce papers! Sorry I'm just frustrated with everything going on!" Dina ranted taking all of her drink down in one gulp, but what she didn't realize was it was moonshine instead of vodka.

All Nero wanted was for her to relax, and not have to worry about how she was going to get home because she was safe with him. He would let her call all the shots and just go along with it all.

"FUCKERS! They cannot get me until tomorrow and I'm going to have to find another way home! Seriously is it that hard to come to Stockton. I guess I'll call my boss to see if she'll swing in once she leaves the prison." said Dina.

"Call her up, but you can stay with me. I have my own apartment and it would be a pleasure." said Nero.

"I'm not ready for that yet." said Dina dialing the phone. "Hey could you come to Dosia International on your way back to Charming? My car completely broke down on me and I have to wait until tomorrow for the tow truck." she asked her aunt.

"Sure baby I'll come get you. Love you Dina.

"Love you too Aunt Luanne." said Dina hanging up.

"You get a hold of your aunt?" Nero asked.

"Yea I did." said Dina looking into Nero's eyes. She was falling for him. He had this kind vibe to him unlike her soon to be ex husband, but it was too soon to go there, but she felt major attraction and feelings for him. "Hey I feel things and I'm trying to figure them out. What would you say If I stopped by after work everyday to just see you?" Dina asked.

"I would like that alot and I will inform my guys that you are harmless since they can be a bit protective of me." said Nero.

"Meet my family and then we can compare notes." said Dina with a smile. Carla, Nero's sister, just glared at the two of them as a red Corvette pulled in. "That's my ride, my boss, my Aunt Luanne, and my godmother. See you later." said Dina as she stumbled out to the car.

"Dina what is going on with you?" Luanne asked.

"Had something to drink and I'm fucking buzzing." said Dina.

"You have had more than just a little. What did they do to you? I'll burn this fucking place down!" Luanne exclaimed.

"No Lulu I trust the owner and I have feelings for him. He never did anything to me." said Dina.

"Okay I'm only looking out for you because one you are my god daughter, second you are in vulnerable state, and third I love you, and I don't want you going down the wrong road." said Luanne.

"I know Aunt Luanne and I'm fine I trust him. He has this gentle vibe about him and that's what i need right now." said Dina. Luanne just nodded and drove Dina back to her house. Dropping her off she said. "I'll come get you in the morning to ride to work. If you want to go somewhere since your car is shot Otto's bike is in your garage." said Luanne before she drove off.


	6. Chapter 6

After Dina got home she got her godmother's husband's bike in working order so she could ride it. She had never ridden anyway but bitch in her entire life and now she was learning how to ride a Harley.

Dina discovered that she loved it. It was sooo freeing, and like a drug that empowered her, and made her feel like a new person. Riding over to Jax and Tara's she put the kick stick down and took the keys out and knocked on the door.

Tara opened the door and she had a screaming Thomas in her arms. Abel was throwing a fit because he couldn't have ice cream till he had dinner, and the house was getting to be a mess.

"I don't even know what the fuck I'm doing! First my hand and now this. I'm drowing here." Tara ranted.

"Calm down sis. Abel you have to eat your dinner before you have ice cream. Aunty Dina always had that rule. Oh Thomas why are you giving mommy such a hard time huh? She loves you!" Dina said takeing the baby from her as Abel sat down and ate and Thomas calmed down in her arms.

"How did you do that?" Tara asked.

"Babies sense stress and if you are stressed they will be stressed also. Tara I have a change of clothes in the saddle bags of the bike I rode in on if you want me to stay the night. Wine and girl talk maybe." said DIna.

"Please I need someone to talk to that isn't Gemma. Love her, but damn she is so in your face and opinionated." said Tara.

"Yea just wait till she finds out I'm interested in yet another older guy." said Dina.

"Who? Spill!" said Tara.

"Well my car broke down in front of his business today. Thus why I'm riding the bike, but I discovered I love riding. Go figure. Anyway I feel such gentleness about him and I'm so attractive to him. While I was waiting on a tow we just sat and talked and talk about chemistry. He offered to let me stay the night, but I said I wasn't ready yet. Nero Padilla is is name. Latino and such a soft sweet gentle soul. Bonus he is out of the gang life and is focused on running his legitmate business.

"You and older guys. Though you are not eighteen anymore so you are probably wiser and will be able to spot any scams like your soon to be ex tried to do with you." said Tara lighting a joint. " I'm not about take pain killers and this a natural pain relief method." she added.

"Give me a hit. Well only if you don't mind me crashing that is." said Dina.

"Yes of course sis. I could really use some girl time and some company. I have no idea when Jax is gonna be home and I'm at a loss on how to be the new queen." said Tara.

"You want my advice about it?" Dina asked.

"Sure. I mean you became queen at eighteen so you have alot of experience built up over the years." said Tara.

"It was a learning process and of course dumb me was listening to my mom and her way doesn't always work. Though a few years ago when you had to put that porn slut Ima in her place about Jax it worked for you. Mom is always the hit first and ask question's later type, but I ask questions first then knock the shit out of someone. Also it's all about respect and pecking order in the clubhouse. Since you are now the queen bee you are in charge of the croweaters just like Jax is in charge of the club. What you say to those bitches goes." said Dina.

"Thanks for the advice. Are you going to be coming to the club any time soon?" Tara asked.

"I'm stepping away from it all, and going to focus on myself and my job right now helping my aunt get things up and running again. Plus I'll be spending more time in Stockton at Nero's. He just has this gentle soul about him that I need. I don't need to be with anyone in a gang or a club so a business owner is just fine for me." said Dina as Thomas fell asleep in her arms. She loved her nephews so much and would do anything for them.

Dina got up and laid Thomas in his crib and seeing that Able had finished all his dinner she got him a small bowle of ice cream. Tara was exhausted and had passed out on the couch. Dina felt for her sister. She had been through the ringer lately.

Cleaning up the kitchen she then gave Abel a bath and put him to bed before sitting at the kitchen table with a glass of wine and her kindle reading a Catherine Coulter FBI series novel, and thinking about Nero.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Jax pulled into his driveway seeing Otto's bike parked in the driveway along with Tara's car and his pickup. Parking his bike he grabbed his keys and walked up to his door and unlocked it. Going inside he saw Tara sound asleep on the couch.

Smiling he put a blanket over her and then walked into the kitchen to see his sister asleep with her head on the table, her kindle beside her, along with an empty glass of wine.

Picking up his little sister bridal style he carried her to his bedroom and laid her down on the bed pulling a blanket over her and kissing her forehead. Then he went into the bathroom and took a quick shower and threw on a clean pair of boxers and a tshirt. After that he went into the linen closet, and grabbed another blanket, and went into Thomas's room, and pulled out the futon and laid down. He figured he'd be on kid duty that night. His last thought was he was glad Dina was reaching out to Tara. Alot had happened and the two women needed one another.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Dina groaned when she woke up the next day feeling a bit hung over, but she had to go to work. She figured her brother put her to bed the night before. Getting up she peeked in Abel's room seeing him sound asleep, and then she looked into the nursery seeing Jax crashed on the futon holding Thomas. Ever since her twin died she had gotten very close with Jax. Though at one point their bond almost was broken.

It was so hard during that time period when Clay and Jax were at one another's throats because of the bond Jax and Dina had and the love that Dina had for her husband. Jax was even talking going Nomad. That stopped real fast once Dina found out her mom was brutally raped by that prick Weston and is crew because Zoebell wanted the club to stop selling guns to blacks and mexicans. Asshole.

Grabbing her bag she walked to the bathroom, but stopped to check on Tara, and walking back by Abel's room. Abel was awake so she got him dressed and gave him breakfast. Then Thomas woke up. Not wanting to wake up Jax she gently took him from her before carrying him into the kitchen. Making a bottle Dina held her youngest nephew and had tears in her eyes wishing to have a child of her own. Clay never wanted kids, and Nero might be too old.

It saddened Dina that she might never have children of her own or a family. That was why she was so invested in her brother's family. Walking into the living room holding Thomas she checked on Tara who was just getting up.

"You sleep on the day bed or with Jax?" Tara asked. She knew how close they were and how things went.

"Neither. Jax crashed on the daybed after putting me in the bedroom after I passed out on the kitchen table." said Dina.

"I'm glad you and Jax are so close and you have one another's backs. I love you." said Tara.

"I love you too. Anyway here is Thomas. Abel is up and had breakfast and Thomas has had his bottle. Jax is still sleeping. Maybe in an hour they boys can take a nap and you and Jax can have some adult time while they nap. I got to get ready to head to work in Stockton." said Dina.

"Thanks. Can I ask you a question? Why are you staying here?" asked Tara.

"I don't want to go home to an empty house and I don't want to hear mom and Alex fucking like rabbits. At least you two keep it quiet. I love my house, but it's so empty right now and i fear if I say I'll become weak and take my soon to be ex husband back." said Dina.

"You are welcome to stay as much as you need to and I agree with you about Clay. He is a manipulative piece of shit." said Tara.

"I'm gonna take a quick shower and head to work." said Dina as Tara nodded hugging her. Getting out she threw on a pair of clean underware, low rise jeans, and a blue halter that had a built in bra in it along with her leather jacket and boots. Fine for work and riding.

"I never would have thought that you would ever be a bike rider." said Tara.

"Me neither, but with my car in the shop and having nothing, but Uncle Otto's bike to get around in I discovered I love it. Its freeing. If I was still with Clay he would have shut that shit down quick, but now that I'm single I can ride." said Dina.

"I would prefer you driving my truck, but its your choice in how to get to work, and I'm not Clay so I won't tell you what to drive. If our mom and our stepdad says something that's on them and not us." said Jax as he kissed Tara.

After a long day Dina drove to Dosia International. Walking in she asked for Nero. Carla was a bit pissed but she didn't car. Nero came out and the two sat and talked. She told him all about her twin brother, her father's adultery, and that she had little sister in Belfast.

She told how she didn't want to get married, but Clay intimidated her so she said yes. Scotch was flowing and well Dina and Nero talked so much out. Both fell for the other more and more.

"Shit it's late I gotta get back to my brother's. I own my own home, but it'lonely so I'm staying with my brother." said Dina getting up and stunbling a bit.

"You''re not leaving. You are stumbling all around. Come on sweet heart. said Nero." taking Dina to his room. Dina stripped down to just a t shirt and panties.

"So you letting this bitch stay here?" Carla threw out.

"I am falling in love with Dina Teller so fuck off sis. She's staying with me because it's safe from everything and she has had too much to drink to drive home. Fuck off alright!" said Nero going into the bedroom and stripping down to his boxers and holding he woman he was falling for.


End file.
